Glaze Reaction
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Larxene has something against a certain senior member. How to give a lesson to the emotionless Schemer? ZEXLAR oneshot.


Zexion x Larxene 612 / Glaze reaction

Warnings: Larxene's bad language. Grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: Happy LarZex day! (the sixth of December. It's also Finland's Independence day.) This. Was. Pain. To. Write. I can say it: I don't ship Larxene with Zexion. No, sorry, I don't. But still... well, I wrote this. Enjoy?

-o-o-o-o-o-

I growled, marching through the corridor, my heels making high clapping sounds that kept me sane. I had just returned from my mission in Hollow Bastion. I had been teamed up with number VI, the Cloaked Schemer. It had been a living hell! He had complained about everything I did. Whether I was on his way, or then I just didn't obey the rules he had determined for us precisely enough. He didn't explain me what I did wrong in his opinion, and on the top of all, he didn't even show a single bit of disappointment, or anger, or anything! He's acted like he's superior to me, which he is unfortunately, but still… I don't understand him. He's cold, and blank, and he lacks any kind of edge, and that makes him damn annoying. That brat really needs a lesson!

As I was forming a plan for the emo brat's destruction I stepped on the Grey Area. For my luck the person I was looking for was there, alone as I had hoped him to be. I curled my arms around the Freeshooter's shoulders.

"Xigbar. Tell me about Zexion", I cooed.

"Well, Larxene. That's a weird question", Xigbar hummed, raising a brow. "And why exactly you want to know about him?"

I let go of him and placed my hands on my hips. "Curiosity. He's ranked VI, despite his age, and after all he's quite… particular", I stated, not telling to Xigbar about my real intentions to use the information I knew I would get from him. "Why wouldn't I be curious?"

"You could answer that yourself", he said, grinning mischievously. I rolled my eyes and he began thinking back, far back to the time the Organization was freshly founded.

"Well…?" I asked. Xigbar snorted.

"It was Zexion you wanted to know about", he said. "He was just an itty bitty baby, clinging from Vexen wherever the mad scientist went when I met him for the very first time. That explains the age." Xigbar grazed his chin thoughtfully. "It was about ten years ago. Before, you know, losing his heart", he added.

"So Zexion was just a child when he…?" I said, grimacing. "That's sick."

"I'm not sure about that 'sick' part", Xigbar stated, shaking his head. "Yes, he was six or something like that but seriously. That Ienzo, Zexion's Somebody, was one hell of a creepy kid. He hadn't said a word before he had become Zexion. Though, he hasn't spoken a lot after it either."

"Do you know anything else?" I asked. That wasn't enough for blackmailing Zexion. I needed to know more. Anything. His weaknesses, dirty secrets from his past.

Xigbar smirked. "Well, there are few things…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that day, I walked through the basement corridor straight to Zexion's private working room. The Schemer was there, reading a book. Makes me wonder what else he ever does? Yes, he helps Vexen and participates on missions but other than that he's always his nose stuck on a book.

"Ienzo!" I called sweetly. "Ienzo!"

The Schemer glanced at me, his gaze soon returning to the book. "XII, I don't know why you're referring to me by that name but I have to tell you to stop it", he said. "Me and my…"

"Yes, you and your Somebody are two completely different persons", I snarled, waving my hand. "I know, and I don't care."

"Could you now stop bothering me?" Zexion asked, rolling his only visible eye. "I'm trying to read."

I smirked. "I don't think so", I hummed. "I'm here to talk with you."

"And about what, exactly?"

"I heard you were adopted by that old fart", I said, smirking. Xigbar knows everything, points to him.

"I consider you mean Ansem the Wise", Zexion replied calmly, turning the page. "Yes. He adopted me, if that's the word you want to use, but Vexen…" He silenced for a second. "Even", he corrected. "He was the one who raised me."

"Xigbar said that before you were turned into a Nobody you hadn't said a word", I stated slyly. I had personal information of him. That should wound his ego.

Zexion didn't look at me. "That's correct." There wasn't a change in his tone.

"May I ask why?" I hummed. I wanted him to get him hooked. I wanted a reaction from him. Any kind of reaction.

"I don't think that sort of information belongs to you", Zexion told, closing the book. "Now, if you excuse me." He stood up, ready to walk away. So, he didn't want to talk, eh? I grinned. This plan wasn't over that easily. I was going to get some kind of reaction out of him, no matter what.

"Zexion", I said threateningly. The Cloaked Schemer's halted, glancing at me over his shoulder. His only visible aqua eye flashed.

"Larxene. If this is about our mission, I have already returned our report", Zexion told coolly. "Otherwise I'm not interested in your attempts to ask about my past."

"Is that so?" I grinned, walking towards him. "But I intend to get known to you."

"Why do you truly want to bother me that much?" he asked, retreating from the door to the other side to the room. He looked at me, not amused. "What makes me worth for all this effort?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hate when you don't use your brain!" I mocked.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Zexion asked, finally sounding a little confused. I smirked, walking to door. I closed it.

"It means that we don't have emotions, so how we act is based on our memories. You don't show even that single bit of the emotions we Nobodies usually show", I said, pointing at Zexion, accusingly. "Anger. Frustration. Jealousy." Zexion glared at me, not saying a word as I approached him. "It confuses me, Zexion. It annoys me. Why you don't react like you should?"

There was a moment of silence before Zexion laughed shortly, leaning to the wall. "I am not affected by emotions like you", he said quietly, smiling. "I have no emotions to show. I was a perfect Nobody before I even became one."

"Really?" I sneered. "Isn't that part of the _personal information_ you mentioned?"

"I guess you already know that much."

"Yes, I do. You were abandoned as a little kid. Never got love from your parents", I snarled. "Were you a twisted little freak or something?"

"You tell me that", Zexion said, grimacing. I grabbed him from his hair, forcing him to look up into my eyes. He didn't struggle. "And were you're going by all this?" he asked, hissing the words through his teeth. "Do you think you can threaten a senior member and get away from it?"

"No, I don't think so at all", I whispered, licking my lips. "I want to get a reaction from you."

And a revenge for underestimating me. I violently pressed my lips against his. He groaned, shocked of my action. I didn't release him from my grip; instead I pulled him closer. I nibbled his lower lip, gaining an access to his mouth. My tongue explored him, making him squirm against the wall.

Not so calm and cool anymore, I thought, my subconscious sneering at him. I released his hair, letting my hands roam around his slender body. It was such fun to notice Zexion had no intentions to make me stop. He kissed me back, hungrily, grinding against my leg. Such a _reaction_, indeed.

He pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting us. I wiped my mouth, breaking the trail. "You're definitely one of your kind", I laughed, truly amused. I gave a kiss on his cheek, turning away.

Zexion panted, exhausted and confused. "Are you just going to leave…? Leaving me like this?!" he barked, grabbing my hand.

"I got a reaction from you", I hummed, breaking away from his grip. I walked to the door and waved at him, a wide smirk on my lips. "You can take care of _it_ yourself." I've now got my revenge, and some fun. Zexion stared at me, dumbfounded and red from his head to his toes. He trembled, clenching his fists.

"And which one of us was called a twisted freak?!" he yelled.

I laughed, winking at him. "Both of us."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: This was my Zexene fic. Rate and review if you please.


End file.
